


A Twist in Fate

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, multi-warden fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: What happens when Duncan recruits more than one warden? This tale follows the travels of the wardens of Ferelden through the 5th Blight.Featuring Damita Surana, Catheryne Cousland, Cathal Tabris, and Ciembe Mahariel.With maybe a few other cameos along the way...Now with art! See chapter 3!





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I realize I didn't want to choose which of my playthroughs was my canon one...

The air was cold and crisp. Damita hugged her meager cloak against the wind blowing across Lake Calenhad. The few possessions she was allowed to take with her she held close to her chest in a satchel. She had a change of clothes, some food, a couple potions, her journals, and one spellbook she had managed to slip in when the templar guard wasn’t looking. Everything else she had to leave behind.

It all seemed like a dream.

_Why did you lie to me, Jowan? I could have helped if you had only told me the truth…_

In the small boat, the silent group made their way across the lake, just the sound of the oars breaking the stillness.

Duncan, the Grey Warden, sat across from her. The Docksman and his son were rowing them across. Damita had a hundred questions, but she didn’t even know where to start.

_I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Asher…or Felicia…and the look on Cullen’s face…_

Greagoir and the Templars wanted to punish her, for helping Jowan. If Duncan hadn’t intervened and offered her a way out, she wasn’t sure what would have happened.

_Would I have been made tranquil?_

She shivered, both at the cold and the thought. Tears started to fall down her cheek and she sniffled. Her world had shifted in what seemed like an instance.

Duncan looked up then. “It must be difficult to leave the tower.”

“Yes,” Damita’s voice was soft and hesitant, “I wanted to leave the tower eventually, but it is the only home I remember…I thought I had more time…”

“Life rarely gives us the time we want.” Duncan said. “I know this is not what you planned, but I am sure you will find a place among the wardens. Irving spoke highly of your abilities.”

“I will do my best for the wardens, Duncan, I won’t let you down.”

_I hope._

“That is all we can ask.”

Damita just nodded and retreated to her own thoughts again.

She looked up at the stars and breathed deep. This might not be how she planned it, but she was free.

_No one will drag me back. Not now, not ever._

As the boat hit the dock, she cast one last look back toward Kinloch. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she squared her shoulders and followed after Duncan into the world outside the Circle.

_I hope Jowan made it out okay…_

**

The darkness of the tunnel was oppressive and damp. Catheryne pulled her bow closer and reached down to make sure Galahad was still there. His fur was damp with blood, but not his own, thankfully. He whined up at her, seeming to understand her distress.

_They are gone…and I left them…_

Duncan was taking the rear, no doubt to keep her from turning back. An elf she didn’t know was leading them, the glow from her staff providing the only light in the tunnel.

The wound on her arm was throbbing, from where a burning beam had grazed it. Ser Gilmore had been caught on the other side. He stayed behind, said he was going to try to get anyone else he could find out.

_I should have stayed, I could have done something!_

The images plagued her. Oriana and Oren, their bodies left broken on the floor of their rooms. Dairren’s bloody body lying on her bed, he hadn’t even had a chance to scream. Her mother, standing protectively over her father, sword barred.

She felt hot tears welling up, against her will.

_How am I going to tell Fergus what happened? He is going to hate me…I couldn’t protect any of them._

“Duncan, I think this is the exit.” The elven woman called back to them. “I need some help opening it.”

Catheryne rolled her shoulders and swung her bow to her back. She joined the woman and helped her push. The wooden door was old and in the damp of the tunnel, it was stuck. Duncan joined them and together the three of them pushed it open. Galahad barking as it opened.

“Shh, boy, not yet.” Catheryne whispered to him. He immediately cocked his head and leaned against her leg, silently.

As they exited the tunnel into the edge of Highever proper, the moon was providing scant light. The mage doused the light on her staff and moved down the path. The wooden door was wedged between two buildings and ivy was overgrown over it, likely the reason no one had stumbled over this entrance.

_I can’t believe I never found this…_

“This way, we should hurry.” Duncan said, taking the lead now. They reached the street and took the road out of the city.

Catheryne looked back and saw her home in flames, people running to put out the fire, to keep it from spreading.

Tears streaming down her face, leaving trails in the soot on her cheek, she swore to herself, hand gripping her bow tightly, that he would pay.

_I will hunt you down Howe. You will have nowhere to hide, Maker as my witness. You will bleed for what you have done._

With that she turned back to her two new companions and stalked into the night, her mabari at her heels and ice in her heart.

**

Cathal stood defiant in front of the human men. They didn’t want to let him out of Denerim. The woman beside him crossed her arms and glared at the men, while the other elf in the party gripped her staff and peaked out from behind the woman.

“Look, we are here to keep things safe. We have been told to be on the look-out for an elf matching this one’s description. You want out with these elves, you have to pay the toll.” One of the men said.

_Typical. Just when I thought I had gotten away._

“I have permission from the Captain of the Watch to leave Denerim with these recruits.” Duncan explained.

Cathal saw the human woman move to grip the dagger by her side, her knuckled white and her eyes darting between the men. The mabari at her side growled a low warning, his hackles rising.

“Is that so, well, I don’t see any guards here to back up your claims. So, if you want out, you pay the toll.”

 “I didn’t want it to come to this…” Duncan said in a sigh, as he pulled out his weapon.

Cathal reacted on instinct, unsheathing the borrowed longsword and his mother’s dagger, both unfamiliar in his hands.

As he settled into a defensive position, he heard one of the men scream and swear, a dagger sticking out of his shoulder. The woman had thrown it and was quickly preparing her bow, aiming an arrow at the leader.

Her mabari was harrying one of the men, biting and snarling, but jumping out of the way of the man’s wild swings with his sword.

One of the other men was frozen in place as the mage chanted some words beneath her breath, her staff glowing faintly.

Duncan stuck fast, knocking down one of the others. Cathal leapt forward and managed to engage the leader, just as an arrow hit the man in his chest. He grunted, but still tried to attack Cathal. His attacks were clumsy, unfocused.

_These men have even less training than I do. Pathetic._

As a group, they made short work of them, disarming their would-be-toll-collectors.

“Stop, alright! Maker’s Ass! We just thought you were some run away servant. Please, let us go! We won’t cause you any more trouble!” The leader begged.

Cathal moved to end things, but Duncan caught his arm. “You may leave. May this be a lesson.”

Cathal sheathed his weapons.

_It is better than they deserve._

The mage released her spells and she stepped closer to Duncan.

_She seems…nervous._

The human woman walked up to the man groaning on the ground and, without preamble, pulled out her dagger from his shoulder. She wiped it off on his shirt and walked away as the man started cursing her.

“You might want to get that looked at.” The mage said to the man. He just responded by cursing more. “Or don’t! You want it to get infected, fine!”

Cathal chuckled at that.

_What strange companions I have found myself with. And yet, if not for them, I would certainly be executed…_

“Come now, we have wasted enough time.” Duncan said, leading the group out of Denerim.

Cathal bumped into one of the men, one of two left standing, and using his quick hands to pick the man’s purse up, pocketing a handful of coins. Living in Denerim had taught him to be quick and not to get caught.

As they exited Denerim, he looked out over the rolling countryside. He had only ever seen the sight once before, when he and his cousins had snuck up to the wall, on a dare. It was so…vast.

_I’m really leaving…I’m actually going to see the world._

He looked back at the gates of Denerim, to the place he had called home his entire life.

_At least Soris and Shianni are safe…and they will make sure Da is okay…_

The elven woman touched his arm and gave him an encouraging, yet tentative smile. He nodded to her, and moved down the road, to whatever fate would have of him.

**

The trees were thick in this part of the forest, almost overtaking the path entirely. The clan liked it that way, it made it harder for the shems to track them.

_And now I am travelling with two shems. All because of a mirror…_

Ciembe was now moving through the foliage with people she didn’t know, her hunter trained eyes picking up the details of her new companions.  

The two shems were striking for different reasons. The man, Duncan, was tall and dark featured. He had a beard, which was strange to see. His armor shone dully, well-worn from use, but his weapons were well cared for.

This man had saved her.   

The woman was fair skinned and kept her black hair back in a tight bun. She moved with a predatory grace that Ciembe recognized, her muscles lean and precise. She had a dog with her and he had not strayed far from his mistress’s side. The woman hadn’t said anything, but she had shared a look of understanding with Ciembe when they failed to find Tamlen. She was a woman who knew loss like an old friend.

The two elves where markedly different. The woman, younger than Ciembe, if she had to guess, had curly brown hair that was escaping from her braid and strange bright purple eyes. She was more filled out than most elves Ciembe knew. That and her soft brown skin made it obvious she was not used to the rough life of the road. She was carrying a staff and had been wide-eyed the whole time with the Dalish.

The elven man had white blond hair and at least three blades strapped to his back, one he traded for with Master Ilen. His look was more guarded, but he as well had looked at the Dalish with wonder and, if she had to name it, disbelief. He wore distrust like armor, but seemed to guard the elven woman in his stance, moving to protect her, unconsciously. He had seemed to recognize Pol, but had not said anything to the man.

_Creators, what kind of lives have they lived that we are so foreign to them? Are we so different? Tamlen would laugh…_

Ciembe shook her head, trying not to think about what had happened.

_I should have been more insistent. I should have stopped Tamlen from touching that cursed mirror._

Her steps must have slowed, for the human woman turned back to her. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She reached down and scratched the top of her dog’s head. “If it is any consolation, we are all far from home and none of us chose this life, to be a warden.”

Ciembe had to bite back her retort, so used to answering the few shems they came across with sarcasm and anger. “Thank you. It doesn’t really, but thanks.”

The woman nodded and looked to see the other three already well ahead. “We should keep up.”

Ciembe turned, just to look back one more time. She could just make out the tops of the aravals through the trees.

_Merrill, Ashalle, Fenarel, Master Ilen, Tamlen…If Marathari had thought there was any other way…_

Saying a prayer to Mythal to watch out for the clan, she followed the grey wardens through the forest, to fight in a war and maybe, just maybe, save her life.


	2. Ostagar - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warden recruits arrive at Ostagar and prepare for a mysterious ritual.  
> Damita Surana's persespective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will have a lot of game dialogue, as I am feeling out the characters and finding their voices. Once I get a better grasp of them, I will be moving away from the cannon and just using it as flavor and to ground the story.

Damita gazed out across the bridge, seeing the army camp in the distance for the first time. The white and tan tops of the tents dotted the far side and, even from here, she could hear the clanging of steel and iron.

It was…intimidating.

Sensing her discomfort, Cathal put a hand to her shoulder, “Are you okay, Damita?”

_Am I? This is definitely not what I expected. I am a scholar and they want me to fight a war._

Cathal had been kind to her on the journey across Ferelden. Though from different backgrounds, they shared a lack of experience with the wider world. Damita had never stepped outside the Circle since she was 4 and Cathal had never left Denerim. Compared to their other companions, they were outsiders, green, untested. Sure, she had read about these places, but it was a different thing entirely to actually _be_ there.

And traveling was hard. Damita was glad the other recruits hadn’t seen her in those first days with Duncan. After the first day of walking, she was so sore, she couldn’t walk straight. The journey had made her aware of muscles she had only read about.

 “I will be well. Thank you.” She gave him a timid smile and brushed a stray curl from her face.  

Moving in closer to the rest of their party, they heard Duncan say, “This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall.” Ciembe and Catheryne nodded to him, almost mirrors of each other in their intensity. Galahad, Cousland’s constant companion, barked in response.

_How much does he understand?_

A voice from the bridge called up the them. “Ho there, Duncan!”

“King Cailan? I didn’t expect-” Duncan said, surprised.

_The king?! How am I supposed to talk to the king? Am I supposed to? Do I curtsy? This was not covered at the Circle._

 “A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you’d miss all the fun!”

Damita had a chance to really look over the Ferelden monarch. He travelled with four soldiers, probably his guards. His blond hair was straight and shining, like his armor, which shone golden. His face…Damita could only describe it as childlike, his expressions full of exuberance, like a young apprentice just learning that they could do a new trick. He did not seem as…austere or even…as regal as Damita was expecting. Although, again, his armor was quite something and he did wear the smallest golden circlet on his head.

 “Not it I could help it, your Majesty.”

“Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you’ve found a few promising recruits. I take it these are them?”

“Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty.”

“No need to be so formal, Duncan. We’ll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there, friends! Might I know your names?” The king turned to look at the group, focusing on Catheryne first. She was the tallest, after all. “No need to introduce yourself. You’re Bryce’s youngest, are you not? I don’t think we’ve ever actually met.”

“I am. My name is Catheryne, your majesty.”

“Your brother has already arrived with Highever’s men, but we are still awaiting your father.”

Her face betraying nothing, Catheryne replied with succinct, cold facts. “He will not be coming. He died, when Arl Howe betrayed us and attacked Highever.”

_How can she look so calm? Does she not feel anything? I saw the tears she shed at Highever. Duncan had to drag her away._

“Dead!? What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?” The king responded, shock painted clearly on his face.

“Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished.”

“I…can scarcely believe it! How could he thing he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word.”

Catheryne stiffly nodded, her jaw tight. Galahad moved to lean against her, Cousland’s hand instinctively scratching his head.

“I…yes, may I have your name?” The king asked, looking to Ciembe, the cheerful energy of his previous words gone and now forced, the new revelation clearly troubling him.

“My name is Mahariel.” Damita could hear the forced civility. Ciemebe did not, however, manage to have a fully pleasant look. With her hard stare and judging eyes, she did not encourage conversation.

_She clearly doesn’t think much of the king…_

“Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. And you?”

“Cathal.” If Ciembe’s response had been icy, Cathal’s was downright frozen solid. He didn’t hide the distain from his voice or eyes.

Trying to pull positivity back into the conversation, the king continued, “Where do you hail from?”

Cathal looked like he was going to spit at the king, but seeing Duncan’s disapproving face, he answered through clenched jaws, “From Denerim, sir.”

“As do I! Though I’ve not been to the palace for some time. Do you come from the Alienage?” His voice was picking up its cheerful tone again. “Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there.”

_Oh no…_

“Well, I killed the Arl’s son for raping my cousin and kidnapping the women of the alienage. So you tell me how it is.” There was murder in his voice. Damita reached a hand out to Cathal’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. His muscles were tense, ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

“You…what?” The king’s face fell again. Cathal just stared him down, a challenge in his gaze, daring the king to question his words.  

“Your Majesty, I would not have put it so bluntly. There are events in Denerim you should be aware of.” Duncan interjected.

“So it seems. I will hear more about this matter later. For now, we have a war to attend to. Ah, but I cannot forget the last recruit. May I have your name?” His voice more resigned.

“Damita Surana, your majesty. Pleased to meet you.”

“I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?”

“I will do my best, of course.”

_Not that I was trained for battle magic…_

“Excellent. We have too few mages here, another is always welcome. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks.”

Damita attempted a curtsy, “Thank you, your majesty.” Catheryne gave a stiff, but proper bow and Ciembe and Cathal remained indifferent.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies.”

_Bore him with strategy? Oh no, this does not bode well…_

“Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.” Duncan said.

“Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We’ve won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.”

“I didn’t realize things were going so well.”

“I’m not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we’ve seen no sign of an archdemon.” There was a wistful tone to the king’s voice.

_Seriously? Does he truly want an archdemon to appear?_

“Disappointed, your majesty?” Duncan said.

“I’d hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!” The king sighed. “But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!”

After the king and his men left, Duncan turned back to the group, “What the king said is true. They’ve won several battles against the darkspawn here.”

“He didn’t seem to take the darkspawn very seriously.” Damita commented, bewildered.

“I remember my father saying the king was…idealistic.” Catheryne added.

 “True.” Duncan motioned for them to move and talk. “Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling.”

“What would you have him do?” Catheryne asked.

_Yes, what could the king do?_

“Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few.” Duncan paused. “We must do what we can and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay.”

“What do you need us to do?” Ciembe inquired.

“Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready in a few hours, seek him out and tell him it’s time to summon the other recruits. Until then, I have other business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to.” With that, Duncan proceeded across the bridge.

“I don’t care what you all say, the king is a fool.” Cathal commented now that it was just the four of them.

“Agreed. Although, I guess he is pretty to look at, for a shem.” Ciembe said, adjusting her pack.

“Be careful what you say. It would not go well for the wrong people to hear you say such things.” Catheryne warned.

“Are you going to turn us in?” Cathal asked, a challenge in his voice.

Catheryne sighed. “Of course not. I merely caution you to take care. We aren’t wardens yet and we don’t know for sure how much influence they actually hold. Nobles can…take such things quite seriously.”

“Aren’t you a noble?” Cathal said with a sneer.

“My family is…I don’t know if I am, anymore.” Catheryne said, sorrow thinly veiled in her voice.

“We should head across the bridge, get a lay of the land, as it were.” Damita suggested, trying to move on to less fraught topics.

_I wish Cathal and Catheryne would get along…Cathal is so antagonistic and Catheryne seems to say the wrong thing._

“Yes, let’s get going. I’m _dying_ to see it.” Ciembe said, her dark humor met with stares. “What? If I can’t joke about my potential demise, what is the point?”

Without another word, the group made their way across the bridge. They avoided the gaps in the stone, where people were working to cover them with boards. There were trebuchets and the view…the view.

Damita found herself standing still, looking out into the forest valley. From her place on the bridge, she could see for miles across the treetops, the dark virulent green going on forever.

 _I…have never seen anything like it. It seems…hungry and old, untamed_.

Suppressing a shudder, against, Damita wasn’t sure what, she hurried after the other recruits. As they entered the encampment proper, there were people everywhere. Soldiers, chantry folk, smiths, servants, just people everywhere.

Catheryne, leading their small group, turned right, to avoid a group of mabari. Galahad growled at them, but stayed with her.

Damita felt a twinge, a familiar sensation flit across her skin. She turned, and her eyes found a group of templars, arms crossed. Behind them, she could see the flashes of magic.

_There are the rest of the mages…_

Damita skirted to the other side of Cathal, to put him between her and the templars. She didn’t think the templars would do anything…but it wasn’t worth the risk.

_I will not go back._

As the group tried to move further, they had to veer to the edge, as a compliment of soldiers marched through, the sergeant of the squad yelling out commands. Damita was pushed away from the rest of the group.

As she started to panic, a vaguely familiar voice spoke up near Damita. “What do we have here? I heard one of the new Grey Warden recruits was from the Circle.” She turned to see the silver-haired woman standing there. Her reddish robes and staff made it clear she was a mage. Her blue eyes, set in a wrinkled face, were familiar, but Damita couldn’t quite place her. “I don’t believe we’ve met, but I’ve certainly heard a lot about your talent. My name is Wynne, and I congratulate you on your Harrowing. Marvelous work, the Fade is a dangerous place.”

“Yes, I know all about that.” Damita said, absentmindedly, scanning the crowd for her companions.

“Oh, ho, you know all there is to know already, do you? Irving said as much about you—remarkable self-confidence.”

_Wait, he said that about me? What would he make of me now?_

“So, a Grey Warden…fighting alongside the king. Not too shabby for someone just out of apprenticeship.”

Damita fully turned her attention back to Wynne. “I hope I do not disappoint anyone.”

“Ah, child…you’ve been taught well. Use what you know and have faith in yourself. Mages have always been pivotal in the fight against the darkspawn. Perhaps you’ll be the one to turn the tide this time.”

“You have faced darkspawn before?” Damita asked, curious.

“Stragglers, yes—not the vast horde the scouts speak of.” She looked considering. “I wonder…how much do you know of the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?” Her kind face was comforting, maternal even.

“I don’t remember encountering darkspawn in the Fade…”

_Nor reading about the darkspawn being the Fade._

“They do not live there, nor would any sane mage trespass as deeply into that realm as the Black City, which lies at its heart. Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the City, it was tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. And the Maker cast them back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn. At least, that’s what the Chant of Light says.”

“And is that true? I mean, I know the story, but is it true?”

“It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. Or maybe it is true. It is as good an explanation as any, for now.”

“At least it is something to ponder, I suppose.”

_Though the truth would be more valuable. If only we knew for certain._

Wynne looked as though she was going to say more, but she was interrupted by Mahariel.

“There you are! I thought Cathal was going to throttle someone when you disappeared. Come on!” Ciembe said, motioning Damita to follow.

“Goodbye, Wynne. I should rejoin the other recruits. Thank you for the conversation. Good luck tomorrow!” Damita called quickening her step to follow after Mahariel.

“To you as well, child,” was the last thing Damita heard from her as the crowd closed behind her. Mahariel’s steps were sure and quick, darting between the crowd. Damita felt clumsy in comparison, it didn’t help that her robes kept getting caught. To their left, Damita could see a Chantry mother on a platform, with several soldiers listening in rapt attention. Her words, familiar from years in the Circle, could be made out in the din. “Blessed are the peacekeepers…”

The pair reached a set of mabari pens, the dogs barking and adding to the chaotic sounds of the camp. Ciembe waved to get Catheryne and Cathal’s attention.

“There you are, what happened? We looked behind and you were gone.” Cathal asked, worry in his voice. His eyes scanned Damita, looking for…injuries? Damita wasn’t sure.

“I’m fine, Cathal. I just got turned around in the crowd.”

“Just…try to stay close to us. I don’t trust having this many humans around.”

“I will try, I promise.” Cathal looked at least slightly reassured by her words.

“You are such a mother hen, Cathal.” Ciembe said. “Though I notice you don’t act that way about Cousland or I.”

“Cousland is a noble, human, and has little need of protection. I figure you would stab me if I tried to shield you in any way.”

“Huh, smarter than you seem. There is hope for you yet, city boy.”

“City boy, what does that mean?”

Damita edged away from the bickering elves, closer to Catheryne, who was talking with a man by the gate of one of the pens.

“Hmmm. This isn’t good. I’d hate to waste such a promising member of the breed. Are you one of the new wardens? I could use some help.” The man said.

“What’s the problem?” Catheryne asked.

“This mabari, his owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first.”

“Why do you think I could muzzle him? I’m bonded with a mabari, but there is no reason this one would take to me.”

“You’re a Grey Warden, or soon will be. All Wardens are immune to the darkspawn taint. The most you have to worry about is some tooth marks.”

“I would, but Galahad is a jealous sort, always has been. Maybe one of the others…” Catheryne turned to Damita with an evaluating look. “Do you want to try?”

_Should I? I don’t really want to get bitten, but Galahad is sweet enough…_

“I’ll give it a shot.” Damita decided.

“Alright. Go in the pen and let him smell you. We’ll know right away if he’ll respond. Let’s hope this works. I would really hate to have to put him down.” The man said.

_Oh no, we can’t have that!_

The man unlatched the gate just enough for Damita to slip through and handed her the muzzle. She found the mabari in the corner. As she approached, he backed away, the blood from the last battle still matted in his tawny fur. He had intelligent, mournful eyes. He…did not look well.

_Poor baby…_

“It’s okay, boy. I’m not going to hurt you.” Damita put her hand out, tentatively, and stepped closer. The mabari growled softly, but put his nose up to sniff at her hand. His gaze was…thoughtful and he started whining. “Shhh, this will help, I promise.” Gently, Damita slipped the muzzle on his face. Once she had is securely buckled on, she petted his head. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

_I hope he is okay._

Damita backed out of the pen, the mabari watching her the whole time.

“Well done! Now I can treat the dog properly—poor fellow. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?” The man asked.

“Perhaps. Why?”

“There’s a particular herb I could use to improve the dog’s chances. It’s a flower that grows in the swamps here, if I remember. If you happen across it, I could you it. It’s very distinctive: all white with a blood-red center.”

“I’ll see if I can find one.” Damita promised.

“Good. In the meantime, I’ll begin treating our poor friend.”

“Also, if you could show me how you make the medicine, I would really appreciate it.” Damita said.

_This knowledge could be very helpful. What if Galahad gets infected?_

“Sure, it’s not much, but I’m happy to share what I know.”

“Thank you!” The man briefly described the treatment and how to prepare it, Damita pulled out her journal and started taking notes. Thank goodness for the enchanted quill, which kept the ink from running.

“And that’s it. There might be better ways to treat it, but I don’t know it.”

“I will look for the flowers, if I have the chance.”

“Appreciated, miss.” The man turned back to his duties, the dogs barking louder at his approach.

“It was good of you to do that, Surana.” Catheryne commented.

“Of course, I didn’t want the poor thing to suffer.”

Cathal and Ciembe finally stopped bickering and joined the conversation.

_They are like siblings the way they argue!_

“So, what should we do now?” Ciembe asked. “We met a king. Damita has gotten lost and pet a dog, what other wonders await us?”

“Perhaps we should look for some supplies? I would like to pick up a new whetstone.” Cathal suggested. “If the merchant’s will even sell to elves, that is.”

 _Oh Cathal…always the pessimist_.

“That is a good idea.” Catheryne said.

“Oh, I’m so glad you approve.” Cathal replied.

“It is so terrible that I would?!” Catheryne lost the moderate tone to her voice, an edge of irritation and frustration taking over.

“Would you cut it out? Or get a tent and get the tension over with.” Ciembe said, exasperation clear in her voice.

“What!? NO! With a human!” Cathal exclaimed, his face full of disgust.

“I didn’t realize I was so hideous that it would be such a trial.” Catheryne deadpanned, the control back in her voice and features.

_She wears the mask so well, it is hard to tell how she actually feels. If Cathal didn’t needle at her, you wouldn’t know she had any emotions._

“Perhaps we should move on. It doesn’t do for anyone to see us arguing.” Damita said, nervously looking around. Luckily, it seemed the noise from the dogs, as well as the general chaos kept anyone from noticing them.

Ciembe forged ahead, towards the sign that read “Quartermaster: General Supplies and fine armaments.”

As they neared it, a soldier and a roguish figure were talking, or well, one of them was talking.  

“So…any last wishes I can help fulfill before you head into battle? Life is fleeting, you know. That pretty face could be decorating some darkspawn spear this time tomorrow.” The scruffy human man was leaning back, trying to look charming. The solider was not having it and just walked away. “Shall I take that quiet glare as a no? Ahhh, well, too bad.”

“He is awful at this.” Ciembe muttered under her breath.

“I’ve actually heard worse.” Catheryne muttered back.

Noticing the group, he turned to them and gave them a quick once-over.

“Well, you’re not what I thought you’d be.”

“What did you think we’d be?” Cathal asked, crossing his arms.

“Not elves or women. Yet here you are. The name’s Daveth, I’m another recruit, like you all. It’s about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked up this ritual just for our benefit.”

“What do you know about this ritual?” Damita interjected, her curiosity making her bolder.

“I happen to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So, I listen in for a bit. I’m thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds.”

“The Wilds?” Ciembe asked, her own curiosity piqued.

“We’re right on the northern edge of the Korcari Wilds here. Miles and miles of savage country. My home village isn’t far, and I grew up on tales about the Wilds. Even been in there a few times…scary place.”

“Why would they send us into the forest?” Cathal asked, the distain tempered with his own interest.

“Sounds like some kind of test. Maybe we’ll hunt us a souvenir or two. It’s all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch. I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Catheryne said, steeled eyes evaluating the man.

“You sound just like the bloody knight. Well, more power to you. Anyway, I expect it’s time to get back to Duncan. That’s where I’ll be, if you need me for anything.” He gave a mock salute to the group, a lingering look to Ciembe, which was met with a disinterested look. He shrugged and meandered away.

“I’m feeling less honored about being recruited to the wardens.” Cathal commented.

“He wasn’t so bad, for a shemlan. What do you think, Damita?” Ciembe asked.

“He was certainly…something.” Damita shifted under Mahariel’s gaze. As they had travelled together, it seemed like she expected Damita to know things, to even lead. It was disconcerting at times.

Interrupting her musings was the yell of a large human man, wearing an apron. He was flippantly waving at Mahariel.

“You there! Elf! Where is my armor? And why are you dressed so preposterously?”

“Because I am here to become a Grey Warden?” Ciembe answered, saccharine sarcasm dripping from her words, her hand resting on one of her daggers.

“You’re…oh! Yes, of course! I…please forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I’ve been waiting for…it’s simply been so hectic! I never thought…Please pardon my terrible manners! I..I am just a quartermaster, a simple man, no one special…”

_No one special, indeed. I do not like this man._

“Perhaps you should treat your servants more kindly.” Catheryne said, a hard edge to her voice, but it seemed to be her attempt at trying to smooth things over, noting the tensed forms of both Cathal and Ciembe.

“Yes, of course. You’re very right. Did you…come for some supplies, perhaps?”

“Let us see what you have, human, and maybe we will buy something.” Cathal said, while staring at the man.

“Of course…I have this…” Damita moved to look at the things.

_I really do need a better pack…and maybe some more rations…_

Catheryne managed to haggle with the man, leveraging his earlier rudeness for a ridiculous discount. The four spread out to look over the wears and supplies.  

There was a proper pack, but even with the discount, it was more than Damita could afford.

_I never needed money in the Circle and I have so little to trade…I can’t get rid of the spellbook, I haven’t even had time to properly read it…_

“Are you going to get the pack, Damita?” Cathal asked, walking up beside her with a whetstone in his hand.

“I do not have enough money for it. My satchel will do.” Her satchel was better suited for herbs, but it would have to suffice.

“You, I will take this pack and the whetstone.” Cathal told the quartermaster, tossing the man a handful of coin.

“You do not have to buy this for me!”

“I want to.” His green eyes looked down to her. “You are the only one without a pack, you wanted it, and I have extra money.”

“I…thank you, Cathal.” Damita said, looking down to the ground. “I truly appreciate it.”

_I cannot believe he is spending so much on me!_

“It is no trouble, we have to help each other.”

He handed her the pack and she gave him a timid smile in thanks. She started shifting her belongings into it, when she was done, she had a lot of extra room, plus the satchel. She bought a few rations and herbs with her meager funds. Noting the price of the potions, perhaps if she could harvest more herbs, she could make some of her own and trade with them…

Once their purchases were complete, they journeyed farther into the camp. It wasn’t long before they came upon a set of fancy tents, with bright, royal colors. They approached the guard in front of one of the tents.

“Greetings! King Cailen is not in his tent right now.”

_Ah, that explains the colors._

“Do you know where the king is?” Catheryne asked.

“I believe he’s with the Grey Wardens in camp, drinking. He holds them in high regard, you know, as his father did.”

_Day drinking before the battle?_

“Tell me about the king. You must see him a lot.” Catheryne prodded, the reflexive authority in her voice convincing the man. Cathal and Ciembe turned their attention to listen as well. After their introduction to the king, they were all curious about him. How could such a man lead them?

“I suppose I do, though he’s spending most of his time with the Grey Wardens. He rides with them wherever they go, in fact. Teryn Loghain sees the king whenever he can and argues with him over coming battles, but the king just waves him off. The king wants to end the Blight with a single huge battle the bards will sing of for centuries. Do you think that’s possible?”

“We’ll see in the coming battle.” Catheryne replied, sagely.

“That’s how the teryn feels. He’ll do what the king wants in the end, though. The king thought it was funny the teryn called him reckless. And they fought about the queen.”

“The queen?” Ciembe asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s the teryn’s daughter. He wasn’t happy about something she did or the king did…I’m not sure.  Probably shouldn’t discuss it.”

“Very well, we should be off anyways.” Cathal said, turning away from the man. Catheryne just sighed and followed, the look on her face indicating she had had more questions.

“As you wish.” The guard said, resuming his post.

As they got out of earshot, Catheryne commented, “We could have learned more from him. If the teryn and king are fighting, it would be well to know why.”

“I don’t care. The teryn is obviously in the right, so whatever the king had done, I don’t care.” Cathal said.

“So be it, then.” She conceded.

They approached another tent, this one more sedate than the king’s.

“You approach the tent of Teryn Loghain. State your business.”

“Teryn Loghain, truly? What can you tell me about Teryn Loghain?” Cathal asked, the usual disdain noticeably absent from his voice.

“How can you not know of Loghain? He helped free Ferelden. He was the brains behind King Maric’s armies and drove out those damned Orlesians. King Maric rewarded him by making him a teryn. Can you imagine? A commoner became a high noble just like that. Without Loghain, you can bet the king wouldn’t be winning against these darkspawn.”

“I believe it. Is the teryn inside?” Ciembe asked.

“He’s inside, but…I don’t think it’s my place to discuss his activities.”

Catheryne was looking at Cathal, seeing the obvious interest.

“Surely you can tell us a little about him.” Catheryne said, using her best noblewoman’s voice.

“I suppose…as long as we talk quietly. He and the king have been arguing for days. The teryn’s known the king since he was swaddled, so they don’t stand on ceremony. The teryn speaks his mind, and the king yells right back. Personally, I think the king should do what Teryn Loghain tells him. Without the teryn, we wouldn’t be doing as well here as we are.”

“Would it be possible to speak with the teryn?” Cathal asked. The guard looked him over.

“The Teryn is a very busy man.”

“Perhaps you did not hear him correctly. He would like an audience with the Teryn, please.” Catheryne said, the authority of her birth laced through each word.

“Hmmm. I suppose you have a message for him. Hold on, then…” The guard grumbled and entered the tent.

“Why did you interfere?” Cathal asked, suspicion in his eyes.

“You wanted an audience, you got an audience. I wouldn’t mind hearing what the Teryn as to say myself.” Catheryne said, straightening her posture.

“We do have time to kill, might as well hear what the true leader of this army thinks.” Ciembe commented.

_Great, meeting another leader, because the first time went so well._

They all turned to watch as the guard exited, followed by a dark-haired man. His face was lined and weather worn, the years had not been kind to him. But he stood straight, confidence in his gait.

_This must be the teryn._

“Yes, what is it?” Loghain asked, looking over the group. “Ah, you are Duncan’s new Grey Warden, I assume.”

“Yes, we are, sir.” Damita had to keep herself from staring.

_Did Cathal just refer to a human as sir? With no jest in his voice?_

The other two recruits noticed as well, but managed to hide their surprise.

“Cailan’s fascination with the Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?”

“No, I didn’t know that.” Cathal said.

“Maric respected the Grey Wardens. They have an honored place in the hearts of our people. But Maric would have understood that it takes more than legends to win a battle.” Loghain looked out to the distance. “That’s not an argument I’ll repeat here. I hear great things about you all. I don’t suppose you’ll be riding into the think of battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Cathal responded.

“If Cailan has his way, you will.”

“I just want to say, sir, what an honor it is to meet you.” Cathal said, sincerity and admiration clear. “With your council to the king, we will no doubt be successful.”

“Yes, well.” Damita saw a flicker of something cross the teryn’s face, a look that chilled her. It was similar look to that of the First Enchanter when he said someone was to be made tranquil. A look of resigned sorrow at an inevitable fate. “Now, I must return to my task. Pray that our king proves amenable to wisdom, if you’re the praying sort.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Damita asked.

Loghain turned to look at her, the expression from before gone. “Then simply…pray.” With those last words, he returned to his tent.  

“That was cheery. I think I could use some air, there are too many shems worrying about.” Ciembe said and started walking up some stairs, away from the crowds. The rest of the group followed behind.

“Cathal, I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed…more respectful towards Loghain than I have seen you with other humans.” Damita asked as they walked.

“I think we all noticed, it was very weird.” Ciembe said. Catheryne stayed silent, but her eyes flicked over to Cathal.

“He isn’t like the other nobles. He started as a commoner, he earned his place, it wasn’t just given to him. The stories show him to be a great leader and a fair man.” Seeing the still confused faces of his companions, he continued. “You don’t understand, if Loghain was king instead of Cailan, things would be better in the Alienage. He would bring about real change, I know it.”

The hopeful and certain look on his face made Damita’s heart melt.

“Perhaps when this is over, he will change things. He is a teryn.” Damita said, patting his shoulder.

“Perhaps…”

As they climbed higher, they found more soldiers. Archers training and practicing. A group of them gather around a fallen figure. It was a twisted thing and even from several feet away, they could smell it.

“Look carefully, men. This wretched thing is a darkspawn. They’re strong and cunning smart. But don’t listen to those old wives’ tales…they can be killed. Stick them with your sword enough, they go down. Their blood is black and poisonous, don’t even touch it. You get tainted with that blood and you may as well slit your throat. We’ve lost many dogs already. Had to muzzle them to keep them from biting. It’s a long and painful way to die.” Damita shivered at the man’s words. The creature was terrifying.

“So this is what we will be fighting.” Catheryne said.

“That is just one of them. They usually travel in groups.” Ciembe said. She was the only one of the group to have fought them before.  

“But they can be killed?” Cathal asked.

“Oh yes, they do die.” Ciembe said.

“I’ve never killed anything before.” Damita said, then thinking back to her Harrowing. “Well, nothing like that.”

“You will learn. You have your spells. Just stay behind us and you will be fine, Surana.” Catheryne said.

_She makes it sound so easy._

They wandered away from the soldiers and out onto a tower that looked out across the valley. Ciembe took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, the wind blowing strands of hair across her face. Cathal set himself down on the ground and started sharpening his blades with his new whetstone. Catheryne leaned against the pillar and closed her eyes, her hand resting on Galahad’s back.

Unsure of what to do, Damita wondered around the pillar. The view out was still unsettling to her and she had no wish to dwell on it. As she turned the corner, she found a slight elven boy hiding there.  

“Hello? I’m sorry, is there something you needed?” He asked, wide-eyed.

“No, I was just passing by. Would you like to talk? My name is Damita.” She said in a voice usually reserved for newly arrived children to the circle.  

“I’m Pick. Are you one of the new Grey Warden recruits? I was just walking by when I heard…It must be exciting to be so important. Wait…you aren’t here to tell me I’m in trouble, are you?” He was skittish, his eyes jumping around and worry lining his young brow.

“Not that I know of.” Damita said, soothingly.

“That’s a relief. I’m one of the King’s servants, which means I run messages around and make deliveries all day long. If you fall behind, you get the switch from the quartermaster!”  

_I really dislike that man._

“Oh, I wish I were back at the palace. There are a far more places to hide. I better go. If the quartermaster sees me chatting, he’ll think I’m being lazy and that’ll be my hide. But, it was nice talking to someone.” He gave her a small smile. “Goodbye!”

As he ran away, Damita felt the conviction that so often filled her in the circle. She would make the quartermaster pay for his transgressions and he would never even know why. Damita knew how to enact revenge, so practiced was she. The templars who would bully and abuse her friends and the apprentices, they never were able to trace the source of bad luck nor prove a magical origin.

Thus resolved, she finished walking around the pillar and rejoined her group, sitting by the pillar near Cousland and Galahad, bracing herself against the wind and considering her future.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ended up being split into two chapters. I hope to have the second part up this weekend.


	3. Ostagar - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damita and Cathal explore the camp. The warden recruits meet Alistair and prepare for the Wilds.  
> Continuing from Damita's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will have a lot of game dialogue, as I am feeling out the characters and finding their voices. Once I get a better grasp of them, I will be moving away from the canon and just using it as flavor and to ground the story.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to try to visit the army camp. I need to…speak to my brother. Fergus needs to know some things and he should have our father’s shield.” Catheryne said, her voice only breaking once. She took a deep, steadying breath before adding, “If you prefer, I could go and meet you back at the warden’s tent.”

“I will go with you.” Ciembe said. “No reason for you to go alone.”

Catheryne gave her a look. It wasn’t quite of relief, but there was something there, an understanding. Catheryne’s hand did not leave Galahad’s back the whole time she spoke. He leaned heavily on her, his ears perked towards his mistress.

Damita had noticed the wrapped shield on Cousland’s back, dragged through the tunnels under Highever. But Catheryne didn’t use a shield and she didn’t talk about it, just kept it close.

_So that is what it is._

“I will stay with Damita.” Cathal said, packing up his things and standing.

“But we can go with you a ways.” Damita said, throwing a quick look to the valley.

_I don’t want to stay here._

“Very well.”

They backtracked through the camp, finding their way to the entrance of the army camp proper. If possible, it was even busier, soldiers practicing, laughing, sharpening swords and mauls, the sound of metal-on-metal almost constant.

As they neared the gate to the camp, a man approached them. He was balding, but well-armed, his round face outlined with a thin beard.

“Greetings. You must be the other recruits we’ve heard about.” He said cordially.

“Yes, we are.” Ciembe said impatiently.  

“Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as knight under the command of Arl Eamon. I wasn’t aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Cathal asked, a warning in his voice.

“No. Clearly, the Grey Wardens pick their recruits on their merits. I hope we’re all lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?”

_I guess that is one way of looking at it._

“I am curious about the Joining ritual.” Damita said.

_Perhaps he knows more about it?_

“As am I. Has anyone told you about it?”

“It’s a big secret, apparently.” Catheryne said.

“I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited.”

_Neither did I._

“I suppose since you’re finally here I’d best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there.” He saluted to them and walked away, his armor clinking as he walked.  

“I wonder how many other recruits there are?” Damita asked.

“According to Duncan, not enough.” Ciembe responded with a cheerful air to that dismal fact.

They continued on and passed by one of the chantry sisters, administering blessings and prayers by a bleach white statue.

“In the name of Andraste, I bless you today. May you find favor in the Maker’s eyes. So let it be.” She said, making a motion of protection over one of the kneeling soldiers. She noticed the group and approached them.

“Ah! I suspect you are the new Grey Wardens. Will you accept the Maker’s blessing?” She asked with an open and welcoming face.  

Ciembe snorted.

“No thank you, sister.” Catheryne said, politely, but firmly.

“No.” Was all Cathal said.

“I will. Thank you.” Damita said, kneeling before the woman.

_It cannot hurt. Perhaps the Maker will bless me._

“Then I bless you, Grey Warden, in the name of Andraste and the Maker above. May the Chant of Light carry your name to the ears of our Lord.”

Damita rose, seeing her companions with varying emotions. She shrugged it off and walked towards the gate. Just because they didn’t believe didn’t mean she could not. A guard stopped their group.

 “Sorry, miss. The army camp is off limits for you right now.”

“To us specifically?” Catheryne asked.

“I have orders not to let any of the recruits in. Apologies.”

“Very well.”

_I feel bad for Catheryne…she just wants to see her brother…_

They moved away. Catheryne stopped them.

“I will be back.” She said.

“You are going to sneak in, aren’t you?” Ciembe stated, more than asked.

“I need to speak with Fergus.” She said, her jaw set, determined.

“I will go with you. We will meet you back here.” Ciembe declared. She looked at Cathal and Damita. “Try to stay out of trouble while we are gone.” She winked.

“We aren’t the ones sneaking past a guard.” Cathal said, quirking his eyebrow at her.

She just laughed and soon she, Cousland, and Galahad had vanished behind the tents.

“What do you want to do now?” Cathal asked.

“Let’s see what we can learn.” Damita said, after a moment’s consideration.

Behind the Chantry Sister, a series of cages hung, just big enough for a person. Most of them were empty. But, one stood out, the human man inside gaunt and dressed only in ragged underclothing.

_He must be freezing!_

As they walked by, the prisoner looked up and spoke.

“Heh…someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner? I don’t suppose you’ve come to sentence me.” He asked, surprisingly hopeful at the potential prospect.

“No, we haven’t.”  Cathal responded.

“I don’t suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? All I want is food and water. They haven’t fed me since I was locked up and I’m starving.” The man claimed, though his stomach started rumbling to back him up.

“That is horrible, why have they not fed you?” Damita asked.

_Even if he is a prisoner, they could give him some food!_

“I expect nobody thought of it with all the battles and such.”

“Tell us why you’re in there, first.” Cathal said, his whole posture disbelieving the man.

“I’m a deserter. Or so they think. I bet there’s no arguing them out of it, though. Armies are funny that way.” He said.

“Did you desert?” Damita asked, hesitantly.

“I wasn’t deserting, but when you catch someone sneakin’ around camp in the middle of the night, what else are you gonna think? Does it matter? All I want is a bit of food and water.” The man sounded exasperated at them, that they were questioning him at all.

“If you weren’t deserting, why sneak around the camp?” Cathal asked. He was staring down the man, arms crossed.

“Oh, I would have deserted eventually, just not then. I was stealing, not sneaking out of camp.” The man actually chuckled as he confessed. “I got one of those wizards drunk and took his key. It belongs to a chest they got here, full of magical treasures. In fact, I still have it. I can’t use it from here, but I’d trade you for some food and water.”

_He stole from the mages!_

Damita’s face scrunched, opening her mouth to give him a scathing retort, but Cathal spoke first.

“We’ll see what we can do.” He conceded, turning on his heel to walk away.

“Just ask my guard for his. He’s still got some dinner; I saw him put it in his coat.” The man yelled after them.

“Cathal! He stole from the mages! We have to get the key and return it!” Damita declared. Cathal turned to her and shook his head.

“If we return the key, they will think WE stole it, Damita.”

“Why would-”

“Because we are elves and elves are thieves.” He shrugged. “Call an elf a thief enough, and you start wondering why you aren’t. Might as well be what they accuse and beat you for.”

Damita was silenced, considering, processing. “I am sorry that was your experience.”

“Nothing to it. I learned how the world was for elves early.” He gave Damita a lop-sided smile. “But, if we do get that key, we might be able to find some stuff that will help the wardens.”

“But we cannot just steal from the mages!”

“The mages are here to help. We need help. We won’t take everything, if any of it is even worth taking. Promise.” Seeing her look, he sighed. “We can leave the key in the chest and then they will find it, okay?”

“Very well. I do not like it, but okay.” She conceded. He bumped her shoulder, making her smile in spite of herself. It was easy to find comradery with Cathal. Together, they approached the guard, who was leaning on a post and looking like he would find paint drying interesting, from his expression.

Seeing them, he stood up straight, “Lucky dogs! You Grey Wardens get to ride with the king while I’m left with the drudgery of guarding this deserter. They should have just hanged him. Put his head on a pike as an example.”

Damita repressed a shudder.

“We had a chat with him, actually.” Cathal said.

“Don’t expect it was an enlightening conversation.” The man laughed at his own joke.

“He asked for some food and water.” Damita spoke up. Whatever his crime, he didn’t deserve to die from hunger.

“Did he, now? Since nobody sends me nothing to feed him with, the only way he’ll get that is it I give him mine.” The man complained.

“So you miss one meal, this man could be hanged soon!” Cathal pointed out.

“That’s right, he could be hanged!” Damita parroted, trying to look judging, guilting, like the chantry mother in the Circle when she was trying to make a point.

“All right, all right.” The man said, reaching into his cloak pocket and pulling out a handkerchief with food. “I guess the poor fellow could stand to have one meal in his belly before he hangs. Don’t know why you care. I had nothin’ to do with it, though. If anyone asks why he’s burpin’, I’m gonna say it was you, just so you know.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” Damita said, taking the food before he changed his mind.

Returning to the prisoner’s cage, he had a hopeful look on his face.

“So…? Brought me some food, have you? I’m so hungry I could faint dead away.”

“Here.” Damita said, passing it over to him, through the bars.

“Much obliged. May Andraste herself rain blessings upon you! And…as I mentioned, here’s the key. Use it in good health, heh.” He chuckled, dropping the key into Damita’s hand before tearing open the small offering.

_I wonder what will happen to him?_

“Come on, let’s go find this chest.” Cathal said, taking the key from Damita. Winding through the crowds, they neared the mage encampment. Cathal pointed out a series of chests near two of the tents. The only problem was that a mage was working right by them.

“Can you distract him, Damita?” Cathal asked.

“Cathal, it is one thing to use a key, but now you want me to be part of an elaborate con?” Damita asked.

“Come on. You never got in trouble at the Circle?”

“No! Never.” Damita said, shaking her head. “Well, I was never caught…”

“Ha, I knew there was some chicanery in you. Come on, this will be your first job.” Cathal said, a wicked look on his face.

_Maker, why do I get into these things…This is how Jowan roped me into…_

Shaking her head and sighing, she moved towards the mage, waving Cathal on.

_The things I get talked into…_

Nearing the mage, she realized something was very wrong. His energy was wrong. He felt empty, which meant…

“Welcome, young woman.” He said, the monotone voice setting her nerves on edge. She could see the brand now, blazoned bright on his brow, the red Chantry sunburst symbol, indicating he would dream no more.

“Hello. I do not believe we have met.”

“You are a mage from the Circle. We have not met, but I did serve there, until I was needed here.”

“What are you doing here?” Damita asked, keeping her voice conversational, even as her gut clenched. The tranquil always disturbed her, the living embodiment of a nightmare, the physical reminder of what she would be if she failed. Seeing them always made her study harder, train more, until the motions were reflexive, the answers on the tip of her tongue. She avoided them whenever she could, feeling pity and horror in equal measure.

“I create and oversee the enchantment of weapons and armor for the king’s forces here are Ostagar. It is a time-consuming process, but invaluable. Enchantment provides the Circle with its wealth. Certainly, we would not get by on charity.”

_What wealth? It is not like any of us ever saw the coin._

Asking questions she already knew the answer to, Damita stalled him, until she saw Cathal wave to her, out of the corner of her eye. “I should go.” She said abruptly.

“Goodbye.” Was all he said, not startled or off-put by her brisk end to the conversation.

Meeting up with Cathal, he pulled them into a little alcove, to show her what he found. Pulling things out of his pocket, he had two elfroot based healing potions, a ring, a pendant, and three lyrium potions.

_Thank the Maker! I do not have any lyrium._

Feeling mixed emotions about what they did, she still pocketed the potions.

_I will use these to help in the battle…_

It was a flimsy excuse, but one she could live with for now. Looking over the jewelry, she noted the enchantments attached. Cathal tried to give them to her, but she just shook her head, clasping the necklace around his neck and slipping it under his shirt.

“It will do you more good.” She said. She did take the ring though. It was imbued with spellpower, ensorcered with magic to connect the wearer to the Fade. She placed it on her left hand, hoping her long sleeves would hide it from view.

_I guess I am a criminal now._

Thinking back to why she left the Circle, she amended mentally.

_Well, I guess I was a criminal before. At least this time, it might help me stay alive, instead of forcing me into the Wardens. Then again, helping Jowan got me out of the Circle, so perhaps it was the best thing I ever did…_

**

Damita and Cathal stood near the entrance to the camp, waiting for their companions to return. Damita’s mind was spinning, thinking of solutions to a puzzle she didn’t have all the pieces to. They had passed by a nurse, tending to the wounded, those tainted by the darkspawn.

_Are any mages even studying the Blight? There has to be some kind of cure, some treatment. There is a treatment for the mabari, so it is treatable._

Suddenly, Catheryne came storming up to them, Ciembe and Galahad close behind them. Cousland still had the shield on her back.

“Did you find him?” Damita asked, although from the look on her companion’s face, she was sure the answer was no.

“I saw the tops of the Highever tents! If Mahariel hadn’t insisted we come back...” Uncharacteristic anger laced her words. Mahariel growled and grabbed Catheryne’s arms, forcing her to look at her. Galahad thrust himself between them, growling back.

“There were guards everywhere, Cousland! And the Grey Wardens were right there! We would have been caught. We _would_ have been caught.” Ciembe detailed. “I’ll not risk losing my only chance at surviving, so you can find your brother. You might have a choice, but the wardens are my only hope.”

The two did not break eye contact, both breathing heavy. Catheryne was the first to pull herself back, relaxing her posture, just slightly, her face still tense. Galahad relaxed as well. She exhaled loudly. “I apologize…I merely-”

“I know. The situation is fucked. You will have to find him after the battle. Or maybe after this ritual, there will be time.” Ciembe offered. Catheryne nodded and Ciembe chuckled. “Although, the look on Duncan’s face if we got escorted back to camp would have been fantastic.” She turned towards Damita and Cathal. “Do anything interesting while we were gone?”

“No.” Cathal said, just as Damita said, “Sort of.”

Ciembe raised her eyebrow at them, “I expect details later.”

**

“Excuse me, do you know where we would find Warden Alistair?” Catheryne asked one of the elven servants.

“I’m sorry! But there’s so much to do before the battle! I must attend to my duties or I’ll get the switch!” The woman said, before hurrying off.

_The poor woman…_

Damita could see the look on Catheryne’s face, thinly veiled disgust and shame. Cathal looked livid and Ciembe wasn’t much better, though hers was a look of pity, more than anything.

“Maybe this way?” Damita offered.

“We may as well try.” Catheryne conceded, heading for the direction Damita had indicated.

“The way they treat the elves here! And they expect us to fight for a man who does this?” Cathal raged.

“Look at it this way, we aren’t fighting for the King, we are fighting for Ferelden, which included elves.” Ciembe said. “Maybe we will get lucky and the king will see how wonderful we are at fighting and declare all elves of Ferelden nobility!”

Cathal just glared at her.

“Come on, I think this is him up here.” Catheryne said.

They approached two figures. One in warden armor, one in mage robes.

_Enchanter Alton, I did not know he was with the group from the Circle._

“What is it now? Haven’t the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?” Enchanter Alton complained, contempt clear in his voice.

“I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, sir mage. She desires your presence.” The warden reported.

“What her Reverence ‘desires’ is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king’s orders, I might add!” The mage countered.

“Should I have asked her to write a note?” The warden snarked. Ciembe snorted in response.

“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!”

“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message.”

“Your glibness does you no credit.”

_Now I remember why I was never fond of him._

“Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one.”

“Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!” The mage blustered away, irritated, pushing past their group.

The warden turned to them and commented, “You know, one good things about the Blight is how it brings people together.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Ciembe said, smirking, at the same time Cathal said, “You are a very strange human.”

“It’s like a party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about. Wait, we haven’t met, have we? I don’t suppose any of you happen to be another mage?”

“I am indeed a mage.” Damita said, tilting her head as she looked over this new warden. He had golden brown hair and brown eyes, but the look of mirth was clear on his face. He was certainly more cheerful than most they had seen around the camp.

“Really? You don’t look like a mage. Uh…that is…I mean…how interesting. Wait, I do know who you are. You’re Duncan’s new recruit, from the Circle of Magi. And you all would be the other recruits, I should have recognized you right away. I apologize.” He said, correcting himself after stumbling over his words.

_You would think the robes would have given it away…_

“And you must be Alistair.” Catheryne stated, her own gaze judging him. He had a sword and shield strapped to his back and he seemed muscular enough, if young. He was of age with them, it seemed.   

“Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad, I hope. As the junior member of the order, I’ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining.”

“Pleasure. My name is Catheryne Cousland.” She said with a slight dip of her head. 

“Pleased to meet you. My name is Damita.” Damita said.

“Cathal Tabris.”

“And I am Ciembe Mahariel.”

“Right. Those were the names.” He said, his brow crinkling. “You know…it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?”

“You want more women in the Wardens, do you?” Ciembe asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Would that be so terrible? Not that I’m some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that.” He cleared his throat as he looked around at the group, who had varying expressions, from amusement to disgust.  

“So, I’m curious: have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?” He asked, moving forward.

“I have.” Ciembe said, a serious edge to her voice. Alistair nodded.

“When I fought my first one, I wasn’t prepared for how monstrous it was. I can’t say I’m looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow, whenever you’re ready, let’s head back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started.”

“That argument…what was it about?” Catheryne asked.  

“With the mage? The Circle is here at the king’s request and the Chantry doesn’t like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a templar.” At his words, Damita froze, icy fear filling her.

“You were a mage-hunter?” She asked, a hint of nervousness to the question, but most of her scrambling emotions internalized.

“Not that that’s all templars do, but yes. The Chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago. I’m sure the revered mother meant it as an insult—sending me as her messenger—and the mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we’re all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn’t get the same speech.”

_He is a templar…This man is a templar!_

“We look forward to travelling with you, Warden Alistair.” Cousland said, though her eyes were on Damita.

“You do? Huh. That’s a switch. If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!”

“I have a question. Where do you eat around here?” Mahariel asked.

Alistair laughed. “Oh, of course. Let me show you the way.”

So he lead them through the camp, Damita uneasy as she saw the templar symbol in his shield. Sticking close to Cathal, she wondered.

_Can I trust this templar? I thought I would be safe from them in the Wardens, but now…_

**

Alistair led them to the mess area, which was surprisingly busy, given it was the middle of the day.

_I guess the day before the big battle gives people an appetite._

Still, they each got a plate full of food and a tankard of water or ale, depending on preference. Cathal handed his glass to Damita, waiting for her to purify the water, something she had done on the road, giving everyone a lecture about unclean water until they all just gave in and let her work her magic. She hesitated, looking at Alistair. Seeing him distracted, talking with the cook, she muttered the words, making the practiced motion with her hand. She pushed the cup back into Cathal’s hand.

“All done.”

“Thanks. We could really use this trick in the Alienage.”

“I would join you there, if they let mages live outside the Circle.” Damita commented, absentmindedly.

“Yeah, I guess there is that…just one more way are lives are more complicated.” The anger was back in his tone.

As they settled at one of the rough-cut tables, stained from frequent use, Ciembe turned her attention to Alistair.

“Tell us a little about yourself.” She said, pulling apart her bread, sitting cross-legged on the bench, next to Cousland.

“As I said, I was trained as a templar before Duncan recruited me about six months ago. The Chantry raised me and becoming a templar was a decision made for me a long time ago. Duncan saw I wasn’t happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden. The grand cleric wouldn’t have let me go if Duncan never forced the issue. I’ll always be grateful to him.”

“You didn’t want to join the Chantry?” Catheryne asked, while slipping pieces of food to her mabari.

“It just…wasn’t for me. I believe in the Maker well enough, but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry.”

_I can understand this…but he was still trained as a templar. He still ‘guarded’ mages, maybe even hunted them…_

“You speak very fondly of Duncan.” Catheryne stated.

“I spent years in that chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared what I wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me.”

“What can you tell us about Duncan?” Ciembe asked.

“Duncan is the leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden…which he would say doesn’t mean much, as there aren’t many of us here. Yet. Beyond that, he’s a good man. A good judge of character. I owe him a lot. What about you? What do you think of him?”

“He’s nice enough, for a shemlan.” Ciembe said, but with respect in her voice. “He can certainly fight.”

“Fair enough. He’s done the best he can with what little he has…and that includes me, I guess.”

_He seems open to things and he is really talkative. He could answer some of my questions…but should I be getting a templar’s attention?_

Finding the courage in the fact that her friends were with her, Damita asked, “What makes Grey Wardens so special? How are they, we, different?”

“The Grey Wardens are warriors without equal. Darkspawn threatened to destroy the world four times over. Each time, the Grey Wardens led mankind to victory. Nobody knows more about darkspawn, and nobody’s better equipped to deal with them. You’ll see, trust me.”

“So…they are knights? Heroes?” Damita asked, pushing for more.

_I need to know more!_

“I…don’t know if I’d go that far. Duncan says the Grey Wardens do whatever is necessary to protect mankind from darkspawn. That means some pretty extreme things. Whatever it takes to bring victory.”

“Where are the other Grey Wardens?” Cathal asked. “Will we meet them before the battle?”

_Wow. Cathal asked that with no contempt in his voice…_

“The others are camped with the king’s soldiers in the valley. The king’s given us a position of honor at the vanguard, despite our small numbers. I think Cailan is actually excited to ride into battle with us. Maybe he thinks that’s what his father would’ve done? And yes, you will meet them tonight for the joining.”

“Can you tell us more about the Joining ritual?” Damita asked, trying to bring the conversation back to what she saw as the pressing issue.

 “I wish I could tell you more. Maybe ask me again after Duncan speaks to you about it.” Alistair evaded, looking down.

_Why won’t anyone say more about it?_

“How do Grey Wardens defeat the Blight? What can they do that no one else can? The legends seem unclear about that.” Ciembe asked.

“We chop off the snake’s head. It’s the only way. According to texts, the most famous Grey Warden leader, Garahel, killed the archdemon Andorhal in personal combat at the Battle of Ayesleigh to end the last Blight. Without the archdemon to command them, the darkspawn flee back underground.”

“What about the upcoming battle?” Catheryne asked. 

“The one tomorrow? I’ll tell you, it’s Teryn Loghain we should be looking to win it, not the king. Cailan just wants his place in history. The teryn is planning the strategy. Errr, that’s my opinion, anyway. I guess I should be thankful the king favors us Grey Wardens, but I know who’s keeping the lid on the pot.”

Cathal gave him a look of not complete disgust, which was something, and nodded in agreement.

_Oh good, he is bonding with the templar, of all humans…I guess Cullen was okay, maybe Alistair will be, too…_

“How much will we be participating?” Cathal asked.

“You know, that’s a good question. The other Grey Wardens are riding into battle with the king. I don’t know if you’ll be with them.”

“What are the chances of success?” He followed up.

“I’m sure Teryn Loghain has the battle planned to the last detail. Still…no Blight has ever been defeated with so little cost.”

_So there will be a lot of death._

The thought hit her like a tidal wave. Something so obvious, she should have realized sooner, maybe she was just avoiding it.

_There is a good chance not all of us are making it out of this alive. Maker…_

Damita’s hand went Cathal’s arm beside her. He looked at her, concerned. She gave him a thin smile, but she could feel the mana within her flaring, her anxiety causing it to rise, sending vibrations of energy over her skin. Cathal must have felt it, but he just squeezed her hand.   

“We should get going. Duncan will be waiting.” Alistair said, rising from the table.

The others rose as well, to follow after him.

_Maker protect us._

**

The fire was piled high, Duncan stood by it, with Daveth and Jory there. It was midafternoon, the sun high above them, the added warmth welcome in the freezing camp.

“You found Alistair, did you? Good. I’ll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course, that you’re quite finished riling up mages, Alistair.” Duncan stated.

“What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army.”

_Maybe she trained with the Circle mothers…_

“She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us.” Duncan chastised him.

“You’re right, Duncan. I apologize.” Alistair said, looking contrite.

“Now then, since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain six vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit.” Duncan instructed.

“What do we need darkspawn blood for?” Damita asked.

_The soldier said the blood is tainted, so why do we need it?_

“For the Joining itself. I’ll explain more once you’ve returned.”

_Is it some kind of blood magic? Is that that why he did not care about my helping Jowan? The Grey Warden’s use blood magic?_

_If it is blood magic, does that mean the cure lies with blood magic? Oh, the Chantry would not like that…_

“And the second task?” Ciembe asked.

“There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you and the recruits to retrieve these scrolls, if you can.”

_An archive? What else could be there? Why would they leave such valuable documents behind?_

Damita wanted to ask more questions, but Ciembe spoke first.

“Find the archive and 6 vials of blood. Understood.”

“The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come.” Duncan explained, before turning to look at Alistair. “Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely.”

“We will.” Alistair promised, saluting.

“Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return.”

**

The group walked to the gates, the guard looking them over as they approached.

“I’m told you all have business in the Wilds. The gate’s open for you…just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won’t be safe in the forest tonight.” He said, unbarring the gate and opening it for them.

_Just get some blood and some documents, then come back. Easy, right?_

Damita took a deep breath, straightened her back, and walked through the gates, into the Wilds, her companions around her.  

 

**

 

Commission of Cathal and Damita from [@pegaeae ](http://pegaeae.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!

https://daydreamingdragonage.tumblr.com/post/181979412741/daydreamingdragonage-look-at-these-two-this

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
